Secret Gender
by Malfoyy
Summary: No school would accept Naruto Uzumaki, the son of a serial killer. So he must pose as a girl to get his education! But what will happen when a budding romance between him and the headmaster's grandson begins? And what if his father returned? SasuNaru, T .
1. All Girls School

**The title sucks I know =(**

* * *

"Hey. Wake up." A warm hand grasped my shoulder and shook me gently.

"Hn?" I was still very sleepy. Between the seven hour plane trip and then the five hour bus ride it took to drive here, I only managed to sleep for three hours.

I looked out the muggy window of the old bus. It was raining.

The woman next to me smiled and held out her hand to help me up. She obviously could tell I was tired.

"We're at your stop sweety." She laughed.

"Really?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. It was only 4 p.m. "Thanks." I mumbled as I took her hand and stood up.

I grabbed my suitcases and headed out the door. As soon as I stepped off the bus I gasped. In front of me stood the most gorgeous mansion I had ever seen. It was a lightly faded pink building covered with vines on one side, with rows of pink and red roses lining the outer edges of the walkway leading to the mansion. It was humungous! I examined every inch of the front lawn and spotted a young man, probably about seventeen, picking a rose. I decided to talk to him.

"Um...hello?" I said, walking up to him with my luggage.

He looked up from where he squatted in front of the flowers. I found myself staring into a pair of gorgeous onyx eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Um...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new student..." I forced myself to look away from his gaze.

"Oh." He sounded a bit amused. "Isn't Naruto a boy's name?"

I felt my cheeks growing slightly pink as I fidgeted in my spot.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered, and, realizing I might blow my secret, I added, "It can be...but not really."

He looked at me skeptically. "Whatever. Talk to the lady at the desk to the right of the front door when you enter." He pointed a pale finger towards the front door and went back to looking at roses.

Just before I turned to go inside I asked, "What's your name?"

"None of your damn business." He replied flatly.

Fine. I didn't care who that perfectly gorgeous guy was anyways! And I definitely didn't care why he was sitting in front of an all girl's school either! But then again...why was he there? I ignored my thoughts and opened the door. While talking with the black haired boy I completely forgot about the rain. I was soaked.

From behind a large oak desk a pretty woman with honey-colored eyes and blonde hair looked up at me.

"Hello. You must be Naruto. I'm Miss Tsunade." She smiled and shuffled some papers around on the desk. Then she turned her attention back to me, most likely noticing how wet I was. "Poor thing. You're soaked. Well I'll get you to your dorm as soon as possible." She stood up and grabbed one of my suitcases. "I'll take this for you dear."

I grabbed my other one and smiled. "Um. Thanks."

"Anytime kid." She said, and added, "That's what I was hired for."

I followed her down a series of identical hallways. The walls were covered with faded blue wallpaper and pictures lined the entire hall. The rug was beige with random burgundy specks. I had to admit, this place was pretty fancy. We finally arrived at a silver-rimmed door with a dry-erase bored sign that read: "Sunny Blossom Dorm. Welcome Guests!"

"This is your room. Your room mates should be here. Come to me if you have any questions. Oh! And please get into something dry! We don't want you getting a cold on you your first day!" Miss Tsunade chuckled and headed back the way we came. I waved to her and sighed.

'Okay. First day. Room mates. Girls. Good thing I look too much like a girl to stand out.' I thought, and smiled at that fact. No other school would let me in, so Iruka told me I'd have to pretend to be a girl, at least until he could find me another school. I looked at the door. "Here goes nothing."

I opened the door to find a bright yellow room covered with pink flowers.

"Um. Hello?" That was really unnecessary, seeing as I already had two pairs of eyes staring right at me. The emerald eyes belonged a pink-haired girl, and the pale white one's belonged to a small, black-haired girl.

Suddenly the pink one shot out of her seat. I was shocked. She was at my side and taking my things in five seconds! She held out her hand to me.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!" She announced, then pointing to the obviously younger girl, said, "And that's Hinata Hyuuga! She's really shy."

I looked at Hinata and smiled. She stared at the ground but graced me a timid smile nonetheless.

"H-hi..." She stammered. Her voice was so quiet.

"I'm Naruto..." I said, expecting surprised looks from the girls at my name. I was astonished that they didn't say anything about it. Probably just trying to be nice.

"Nice to meet you! You can have that empty bed over there." Sakura said, pointing to the bed on the other side of the room. "We've already taken the bunk bed."

I picked up my suitcases and set them on the plain mattress. "Thanks." I said, opening it.

"Why are you so wet?" Sakura asked, pulling on the sleeve of my oversized orange hoodie. I moved my arm away from her.

"I _did_ have to walk to the door." I pointed out sighing. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and black hoodie and headed towards the open bathroom. "I'll be right back."

I closed the door behind and sighed, once again. The bathroom was quite average sized compared to the rest of the building. The only thing that was abnormal was a full length mirror in the corner. Girls sure do like checking their appearance.

I pulled off my shirt and looked in the mirror. Why was I cursed with such a feminine figure? I wanted to be bigger and stronger like all the other sixteen-year-old boys! Instead I was small and weak, not to mention a hemophiliac, anemic, asthmatic, and the list could go on forever! I guess I was just unlucky...

I quickly pulled on my black hoodie and jeans and headed back out the door, a bundle of wet clothes in my hand.

"Much better." I said as I plopped myself down on the creaky old mattress. That place looked fancy but the bed was the same old springy block. Hinata and Sakura looked at me with confused looks. Then Hinata looked down to magazine and ignored Sakura walking up to me.

"Hey Naruto," she started. "You know there's a uniform?"

I cocked my head to the side. Uniform? No one told me that! "So?" I replied.

"So..." She said, prolonging the word "so". "You can't wear," She pointed to my outfit in disgust and turned her head, "That." She said it with obvious hatred.

I looked down at my dark attire. "What's wrong with it?"

"You have to wear the uniform to class and extracurricular activities." She explained, going over to a dresser and rummaging through it. She pulled out the most horrific thing I had ever laid my eyes upon. Rosy pink sailor-suit style top with a red plaid skirt below it. My eyes widened.

"I have to wear _that_!" I practically screamed in horror. Hinata giggled. It must have been the look on my face.

"I like it." Sakura stated plainly. "It goes perfectly with my hair!"

"Um...I don't really like it. The skirt is too short my taste." Hinata added. I smiled at her. I could already tell which of my room mates was the sensible one.

"Okay! So, now, as your new friend, I'm going to give you the makeover of your life!" Sakura yelped randomly.

"Uh, no thank you Sakura. I like the way I am." I stated nervously. I didn't particularly enjoy the thought of me wearing make-up and having my hair styled. I _am_ a boy after all.

"Oh well!" She said, pulling out a pair of scissors and a bag, which I assumed was full of make-up. She looked at Hinata. "Hold her down Hyuuga!"

Hinata stood up and grabbed my arms as I attempted to escape out the window. (Probably not the sanest decision.) She whispered into my ear. "Sorry, Naruto. You have to let Sakura have her way or she'll become a demon. It's scary." She shuddered and I relaxed.

One make-over couldn't be so bad. Could it?

~~_End Chapter One_~~

* * *

**A/N- How do like it so far? Review if you want more! It'll become SasuNaru soon but I don't really know where I'm with this fanfic so I'll just keep writing and see what happens! BUT if no one reviews I will not be motivated to write more. SO REVIEW!!! no flames please!!!!!!! but if you see a spelling or grammar or any ither error please tell me nicely and I'll fix it!!! **hands you a piece of cake randomly** Have a nice day!**

**Sara =) **


	2. Jariya Sensei!

I could hardly recognize the face staring back at me in the mirror. My terribly messed up blonde hair had been brushed and straightened and was now chin length. My eyes were lined in black and my lashes lengthened. I looked like...a girl.

"Wow. Now I know why girls get makeovers." I muttered while staring at my reflection. I had refused to let Sakura change my outfit, arguing that it was very cold in the room and I hadn't even been there for an hour. I needed to get used to that place first.

"You've never had a makeover before!?" Sakura practically screamed.

I shook my head and lay back down on my bed. Sakura's face looked so funny! I laughed and pointed at her. "Oh man! You should see your face!"

She turned red and Hinata giggled. "Naruto that's not really nice." She stated.

"What do you mean you never had a makeover before!" It wasn't a question; she just didn't believe me.

"I never wore makeup or ever actually cared about my hair before." What could I say? I'm a guy for Pete's sake!

"OHMYGAWD! You deprived child!" Sakura yelled dramatically. She ran over and hugged me tightly. I guessed, to her, not ever wearing make-up was worse than kicking a puppy.

Hinata tapped the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "Um. Sakura...you're making so much noise...people are going to complain." She said.

And, as if Hinata was psychic, there was a loud knock on the door.

A very loud, and obnoxious voice, called, "Hey! Sakura! Would ya' keep in down in there! Tenten and Temari are trying to do their homework!"

Sakura turned her head to the door, her arms still wrapped around me, (which was really uncomfortable) and yelled back, "You pipe down Ino-pig! I'm trying to help someone here!"

Hinata sighed and gave me a "here we go again" look. I assumed they were always fighting.

"What'd you call me billboard brow!" Suddenly the door burst open and girl with pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair stormed into the room. "You better not have insulted me!"

Sakura released me and I scrambled behind Hinata. The fighting continued and we watched.

"Oh! You know what I said!" Sakura said, poking Ino hard in the shoulder. That only caused the blonde to retaliate by yanking on Sakura's pink hair. The two started and all out chick-fight. It was very intriguing.

After about three minutes of slapping, name-calling, hair pulling, and kicking, Hinata walked in between the girls, causing them to halt.

"Stop it you two please." She ordered in her soft voice. "This happens every day! Don't you guys ever get sick of it!" Did she say every day? Wow.

Ino and Sakura both stared at the younger girl in shock. It was obvious that she had never tried to stop their fighting. Heck! Even _I _was surprised! And I barely even knew her! The two girls glared at each other, made a "humph" sound and turned their heads.

"God. Girls can be scary!" I thought in my mind. Who knew they could be so violent!

"It's not really going to make a good impression on Naruto-chan with you fighting like this." Hinata added. Chan? Wow that made me shiver! Yet, it somehow amused me.

"Right! I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura apologized, bowing and letting her pink hair fall into her face. Ino looked at me skeptically.

"Na-ru-to." She said, very slowly. So slow, in fact, that I believed she may had suffered brain damage during her "little" quarrel with my roommate. "What a funny name!" She began to laugh and I turned red, and stared at the ground. No one ever made fun of my name before...

"Ino!" Sakura scolded. "Be nice! She's new and you making fun of her will not help her get used to this place!" She looked at me and sighed. "Look you idiot! You hurt her feelings." She hit Ino in the forehead and Ino growled.

Okay. I thought girl's were scary _before_! I don't get how they could just go from one mood to another. Must be a hereditary thing...

I looked up and gave them a half-hearted smile. "It's okay. Really. I know it's weird."

The blonde female then ran up to me and held out her hand. "Hey! I'm Ino. Sorry 'bout the insult. Just can't help it sometimes!" She giggled nervously. "How 'bout you and I forget about all that fighting you had to witness and we be friends!"

I took her hand and widened my smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

Not even two hours in that place and I _already_ had three friends! That's a new record considering I never had any friends before anyways.

The three girls just stood there in silence for five minutes. It seemed as if they were having some telepathic conversation only girls could hear. Finally Sakura spoke.

"Hey! We'll take you around the building and introduce you to some people and show you where the classrooms are!" She offered.

"What about the bathrooms and the cafeteria?" Hinata asked timidly.

Ino laughed. "Yeah. Those too. And then we'll take you the lounge and we'll hang out 'till dinner."

"Which, by the way, is always at seven." Sakura stated matter-of-factly while pointing upwards. She looked really smart the way she did that and I told her. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then! Let us get on with this tour!" Ino yelled, pointing at the door and grabbing my wrist. All of the sudden she looked at me and laughed again. "Where are you from, a desert? Geez your tan!"

I could feel my face growing hot and wondered why. "No...just born this way I guess?"

She smiled. "Whatever."

I followed the three girls around the school for about a half hour as they explained just about every little thing about the building. Like: how it was 250 years old, how Jariya the Headmaster lived in the uppermost part of the building, and how he only lets _pretty_ young girls into the school. They weren't being conceded when they said that, and I did notice that every girl, even the teachers and other workers, were beautiful. Did that mean he believed that _I_ was a pretty _girl_. That thought wigged me out a little so shook it out of my mind. No way.

Suddenly we stopped. I heard gasps and I tried to focus on whatever it was the girls were looking at. As soon as I adjusted to being pulled out of my thoughts I saw. Or rather, I saw _him_. The dark-eyed, ivory skinned boy from before was walking towards us. I smiled and waved, not knowing what the hell I was actually doing.

"Teme!" I yelled with a stupid grin on my face while pointing at him. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened in shock at what I had just called the boy. Hinata giggled.

Said "teme" looked at me a glared. I laughed. "What do you want girls" He said in a beautiful voice that made my friends melt. They were literally wet puddles on the ground and would be easily mopped up if one tried!

The boy raised a perfectly defined eyebrow and stared at the puddles as if to say "what the hell?" Then he looked at me.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Teme." I gave him the biggest smile I ever gave and he shook his head.

"Whatever." He walked by and put his hand in the air. "See ya Hinata, Ino, Sakura." He paused for a moment. "And dobe."

I laughed and then teme was out of sight. Then I looked back down to the two puddles that were slowly morphing back into human shapes. "So who is that jerk?" I asked, pointing a finger in the direction he went.

"That's Uchiha-san." Hinata replied quietly as she too stared at the pink and yellow blobs. "He's the headmaster's grandson. Jariya-sensei lets him live here." She added.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "He's a real jerk."

Hinata also nodded. "Sometimes, but Uchiha-san is really quite caring. But he would never let anyone know that." She smiled.

The two other girls had somehow managed to reform their bodies and were standing in front of me, arms crossed and their eyes piercing my like daggers. I stared back in confusion.

"Why were you so mean to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah! You have no right to talk to my Sasuke-kun that way!" Ino added in the same angry tone.

"Please don't do this to her you guys. Naruto doesn't know any better! He's only been here for two hours!" Hinata pleaded. I shot her a thank you look and sighed.

"So. His name's Sasuke...hmm...I like it. Sasuke-teme!" I started laughing and spinning around in circled saying "Sasuke-teme" over and over. That got the pink and the blonde really mad. After about the fifth time saying his name, I was on the ground, and Hinata was trying to pull Sakura off of me while Ino just stood there shaking her head. My eyes were wide with fear. Sakura was a completely different person now. A person who would definitely enjoy kicking the crap out of me. And that's happened way too many times before...

"Chaa!!! When I get my hands on you Naruto, you are dead! How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura was about to hit me when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What are you girls doing?" The deep voice came from the end of the hall. I tilted my head back to see an older man with really long pointy hair staring us, shaking his in disapproval. "What have I told you about your anger Sakura. Tsk. Tsk." He wagged his finger at her like she was just a little puppy and she stood up. Her face was a mixture of guilt and apology.

"I'm sorry, Jariya-sensei." She said.

Hinata helped me up and I couldn't help staring at the man's strange red lines going down his face. Was it paint?

"H-hello. Jariya-sensei." Hinata stutter, staring at the ground. Ino just waved and walked off.

"What was going on in here? Do you know you can get expelled from my school for fighting? Honestly young ladies." He was still shaking his head and he folded his arms over his chest.

Suddenly something came to me I laughed, pointing at the man I said, "So you're the old pervy guy who only lets pretty girls into his school. Nice to meet ya' pervy!"

Hinata and Sakura both stared at me in utter shock at what I had just said. Hinata whispered very softly to me. "That's not good to say to the headmaster of a school Naruto!"

Sakura was speechless and Jariya stared at me for a second. Then laughed and said, "Ah! Great to see a young girl with attitude!" And he laughed again. "You must be Naruto. I need to talk to in my office. Your foster father left me a note about something important."

"You talked to Iruka!" My face lit up at the thought my beloved guardian. "Did he say bad things about me?" Suddenly I felt a little worried that he had said something about my gender. Iruka wouldn't do that to me, would he?

"No. Nothing bad." He laughed and then walked closer to me. "It's just a list of all your medical conditions and hospitalization history."

"Oh." I said, then added with a laugh, "Must be _pret-ty _long note then!"

"Indeed it is. And I need you to tell me what medications you usually take so I can get them to the nurse ASAP." He replied. "Follow me."

I turned to the two girls, both of whom I had forgotten were there, said goodbye, and followed Jariya down the hallway.

~*~End Chapter 2~*~

**A/N- I think this will be a story I can actually stick to for a while! I'm having so much fun writing it! Please review if you want more!!!!!!!!!! Have a nice day!**

**-Sara**


	3. What!

Jariya's office was very extravagant. It was filled with books and magazines and even had a leather couch in front of the humongous wooden desk. I made myself comfortable and stared at him.

He was looking out the window, finger stroking his chin, as if he was contemplating something dramatic. He sighed and turned around, with a look of confusion on his old wrinkly face.

"So..Naruto?" He stared, and sighed again. "What made you want to come to an all girl's school?"

"Uh-oh!" I thought. "Is he on to me?" I smiled widely and told him, "Well, I just wanted to get away from everything, you know. An all girl's school would be a great start for improving my social skills too."

"Ah," he replied, obviously deep in thought. "So, you want to improve your social skills with girls."

It wasn't really a question as it was a statement. I worried if he knew. I laughed nervously as he continued.

"So what your saying is, you don't know how to communicate with females, and that must be because you are a male. Am I correct?" He hit the nail on the head with that one.

I suddenly found myself fidgeting and uncomfortable. How could he know!?

"I um...well...I...you see...how do you know?" I finally managed to splurt out.

"You guardian, Iruka, informed me earlier," he stated, gazing out the window. I followed his eyes, and found him staring at the dark haired boy from earlier. He was still outside, standing in the pouring rain. He stared up at the dark sky, clutching a rose in his hand. Jariya sighed and shook his head slowly. "That boy is gonna' get a serious cold like that."

He looked back at me a gave me a warm smile. I stared down at my tan hands and shifted in my seat. "Um. Are you going to throw me out?'

A startled expression flashed across his face and he ran a hand through his long spiky white hair. "Throw you out? No, no, no, no. I have a proposition for you, Naruto." He replied calmly.

I cocked my head. "Proposition?"

"Yes. I you can prove to me that you belong in a school if this prestige, then you may stay. Also, you must promise not to try anything funny with the girls here." He stated.

I nodded and gave him the biggest smile I ever gave. "I promise! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Pervy-sensei!" He chuckled when I called him that.

"Naruto, I only let pretty young girls into this school for a reason. They can't just go around trying things by just their looks. Someone has to teach them modesty, and if they succeed in school, no matter what they look like they can be successful in life." He explained. I nodded.

"Wow. That does make a lot of sense. But it still seems pervy!" I laughed.

He shook his head and pointed towards the door. "Now, Naruto, go to dinner. Your new friends are waiting."

I thanked Jariya about fifty more times and headed out the door. I walked down the hallway and took a right turn. I didn't even notice where I was, until I came to a big door at the end of a hallway. Only then did I realize I was seriously lost.

This might sound stupid what I did but, I sat down right in the middle of the floor. I learned if you get lost, don't go anywhere, someone will find you. So, I waited, staring at the intricately painted ceiling and walls, for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly, a voice came from the end of the hall.

"Dobe?" It was that Sasuke boy. I looked behind me to see the pale-skinned boy, who was soaking wet and holding a rose, giving me a strange look.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" I greeted cheerily. He shook his head and walked towards me.

"What are you doing in this hall?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," I replied with a smart-alek tone.

He graced me with a small, annoyed, smile and said, "You see that door?" He pointed to the one behind me. "That is _my_ room. So why are you here, dobe?"

I stood up slowly and shrugged. "I got lost, teme, so I sat down and waited for someone. Do you know where the cafeteria is, teme? I'm starved."

He rolled his eyes. "Let me change first and I'll show you. Seriously, you're such an idiot."

I waited in the rather large hall for about five minutes before the teme returned. He stood right next to me and I looked up at him. He was so tall up close, and he smelled slightly of mangos. It was actually nice.

"Well, come one dobe," his velvet voice ordered as he walked away.

I had been so mesmerized by the scent emanating off his pale skin to notice. I snapped myself out of it quickly and ran after him. His movements were very lithe and graceful; it made me feel like a clumsy foal trying to stand. No wonder all the girls loved him!

"Hey, dobe. I never caught your name," he said, his voice on the borderline of bored and annoyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I replied, smiling widely.

I heard him chuckle. It was a beautiful sound. "Naruto? Isn't that a boy's name?" He look into my eyes with his deep charcoal orbs, and a hint of amusement flashed though them.

My cheeks grew hot as I glared at him. "That's not very nice!" I crossed my arms. "Hmph. You're mean teme."

"My name isn't teme. It's-" I cut him off.

"I know your name. Sasuke Uchiha. I prefer teme," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling through one hallway to the next. Five minutes later we arrived in front of a large pair of door embroidered with gold and pink. It was actually quite pretty. Sasuke looked at me and dropped my arm, and I let it go limply back to my side.

"This is the dining hall. Enjoy dobe," Sasuke said, opening the doors and disappearing through them.

I stared at all the girls seated throughout the large room. They were laughing and smiling and having a great time. No one would ever be able to tell what kind of background they were from either, considering every one wore the same outfit. There must have been about two-hundred other students in that room.

I scanned the room for familiar faces, and finding none, I went to the line waiting for food. When I sat down I realized I wasn't very hungry. I hated being alone. It gave me too much time to think, and that's just what I did.

I thought about my life; about how messed up and sad I was inside, although I would never show it. I just bottled up my emotions and kept them hidden. It wasn't hurting anyone, was it?

I remembered Iruka and his loving smile. I missed him already, that I admitted. I would be hard to get used to a new place, yet easy too because no one knew me. And I was grateful to Iruka and Jariya for allowing me this second chance.

I sighed and twirled my green beans with my fork and tried to think of the good that could come out of my new life. I can have friends, I thought, but would they still love me when they found out my gender? Would they think me disgusting, or creepy? I sure hoped not.

A voice broke through my thoughts and snapped me back into reality. It was Sasuke, holding a tray and looking at me quizzically.

"Hey, dobe? You okay?" He asked, trying to mask the slight, noticeable worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

He took a seat across from me and smiled gently. "No reason."

I looked at him for a few minutes and sighed. "What do you want teme?"

He shook his head. "I don't understand you. You aren't like the other girls here. They all swoon over me like I'm the last guy on Earth. It's annoying. But you, you seem like you could care less. Why is that?"

His question startled me a bit. There was one obvious reason to me. "I'M A BOY! That's why!!!!" I screamed in my head, but outside, "Um...I don't know. Just don't see the point in going after something that's impossible to get."

I didn't really know if the oh-so-perfect Uchiha was impossible to win over, but it sure seemed that way. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me as I kept up my conversation with the school "god", if I could call it that.

At a certain part of the conversation, my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend back home?" He asked.

I shook my head. Why would I? I didn't have a girlfriend, no one wanted to date the son of a serial killer.

"Well then, would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked.

"That was straight-forward of you," I replied, hiding the unease I felt in my chest. Why would he ask me out anyways?

"I want an answer," he demanded in his cool voice.

"I'll think about it," I replied.

"Get back to me ASAP," he said.

"Um. Of course?" I didn't want to answer him. I had no idea what to say. I never had to accept or deny something like that before.

He got up and moved out the door quickly, escaping the sea of girls wanting his attention.

I just sat there, stunned by his question, for the rest of the dinner hour.

And when I got into bed that night, I suddenly realized my answer.

Even though we were both male, and I had thought that over many times, I wanted to be with him.

I was smitten.

~*~End of Chapter 3~*~

**A/N- This is a very late update. I wasn't sure if I was going to write more in this fic or not but I was reading my story stats and I have 12 alerts for this so I decided to go on with it. Review please if you want more.**

**-Sara**


	4. Fire and Ice

**A/N-NOOOOOOOO! I lost all my work for Chapter 4 somehow!!!! One of my brother's probably deleted it to get on my nerves....= ( I had to rewrite this whole chapter so it took a while. But it's here! From Chapter 2 to Chapter 3 the subscription literally doubled! Thanks for all of your subscriptions to this story! I'm truly grateful! Enjoy this chapter of Secret Gender!!!**

I woke to two loud voices. When I sat up I realized it was Ino and Sakura yelling at each other. I was a bit out of it so the only thing I caught was "Sasuke-kun" and "my skirt". I rubbed my eyes and looked at Hinata, who was brushing her short, dark hair in the mirror.

"Hey, uh, Hinata?" I asked.

She looked at me a gave me her shy smile. "Good morning Naruto-chan," she greeted.

I nodded towards the door and without any explanation needed she said, "morning routine. Sakura-chan and Ino-san always fight like this. It's our wake-up call."

"Ah. Doesn't it get annoying? I mean, I witnessed them fighting the other day too," I said, swinging my feet to the edge of my bed. With a sigh I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to Hinata.

"It is very obnoxious," she said quietly, setting down her brush and looking at the door, "but I would never tell them that. They might kill me." She was obviously nervous for admitting this.

"Not to worry! Naruto will make it all better! Believe it!" I said, pumping my fist in the air like I was ready for battle.

Hinata's pale eyes grew wide as I started towards the door. "No! Please don't!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata. I won't say anything about you."

Before she could protest again I thrust myself through the doorway and suddenly I was punched in the cheek. Quite hard, I might add. I stumbled back a little, bewildered and rubbing my face. Ino and Sakura had stopped fighting and were staring at me with confused expressions.

"Ow?" I said. It really didn't hurt, but I wanted to stop the awkward silence.

"OHMYGAWD!" The two shrieked together, coming towards me.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto!" Ino apologized quickly.

"Here, let me see that," Sakura ordered, pulling my hand away from my already bruising face. She shook her head. "It's not too bad, but it could use some ice." She announced professionally. Ino was still apologizing and I held up my hand to silence her. It worked.

"I'm fine, Ino. Really," I said. "You should like, join a boxing team or something. You have great left hook." I laughed and Ino smiled along with me.

"Yeah, my father thinks so too," she laughed.

Sakura had run into the dorm to grab an ice-pack and I was left talking with my assailant. She was actually a very intelligent and funny girl, once you get past the way she punches. I guess all the girl's here were brainiacs, considering what Jariya told me.

Ino left me and went back to her room to get ready for school, and I reentered mine. Hinata looked at me in shock and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, looking at my purpling cheek.

I nodded. "Just peachy, actually. It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who went out there in the first place."

She giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

Sakura looked up from the mini-fridge and frowned. "Seems we have no ice. I'll go to the Shizune-sensei for one. Naruto, you stay here and get ready for class."

With a swish of the pink uniform skirt, Sakura left. I laid on my bed with a sigh.

"What am I gonna' do?" I asked.

Hinata looked at me with a confused expression. "Do what?"

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but since I said it, I'd tell her. Anyways, Hinata seemed like a trustworthy person. "Well, the teme asked me to be his...girlfriend." I had to pause for that word, seeing as I was a boy.

She nodded. "You're not like the others here, and Uchiha-san admires that."

I sighed once more and said, "You aren't like them either. Did he ever ask you out?"

She giggled. "Nah, I'm too quiet to be noticed."

"But he did acknowledge you before," I stated.

"True. But I'm not interested in him. I have a boyfriend," he pale cheeks turned pink as she twiddled her fingers.

I sat up. "Really? What's his name? How old is he? Is he from your town? Is he cute?" Wow. I just sounded like a major girl there, but I couldn't help it. It was hard to imagine someone as innocent and adorable as Hinata having a boyfriend.

She looked at me, blushing deeper. "Well, his name is Kiba-kun, he's seventeen, and he does live where I'm from. Plus, he is cute...to me." When she finished talking her face was redder than a tomato. I had to laugh.

"Aw. He sounds nice," I said. She nodded. But she never really helped my problem, so I brought it back up. "So, about teme...what should I do?"

She looked back in the mirror and picked up her brush again. "Well, how do you feel around him?"

How did I feel? Like I was going to explode into a million pieces, and I told her that.

She seemed a bit surprised. "Well, either you're having a heart attack, or you like him."

I chuckled. "I think it's the second one."

She stood up and opened the closet. "Then, go out with him. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do."

That reminded of a song I had heard at many lonely dances. "Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do..." I sung in my head. Then, I told Hinata, "Maybe I will."

I had to wear the pink school uniform, top and skirt. That was one of the conditions Jariya had set with me. I looked at myself in the mirror and sadly enough, it looked good on me. Curse myself for having such a feminine figure!

Sakura reappeared and applied the ice pack. I asked her why she was so smart with injuries and she replied that she was studying to be a doctor. Hinata had told me earlier that she was studying to become a therapist and when I asked her about Ino, she just shrugged. She told me Ino kept changing her plans, so it was uncertain. I had no clue what I wanted to be, just to be alive. I guess now that I was away from _him_ I could worry about other things, like my future career.

I walked to class with Ino, for she was in my first period, and I sat with her also. It was about ten minutes into the teachers lesson on cell reproduction when something disrupted the class. I, being already bored a falling asleep, took my head off my desk and tried to focus on the black and white blob talking to the teacher. She looked at me and frowned.

"Naruto, it seems headmaster Jariya-san would like a word with you," she said.

I gathered my things and headed out the door. About two seconds later I was greeted by a ivory-skinned boy. It was teme, of course. I sighed.

"Teme, why does the pervy guy need me?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand. Pulling me away from the classroom, he answered, "he doesn't. I need you. You had all night to think about your answer."

I looked at him and grinned. "You sound a little desperate." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "So, what'll it be, dobe?"

He sounded like a waiter, so I decided to humor him. "Well, I want a nice juicy hamburger, hold the mayonnaise and a side order of fries. You get that teme?"

He raised a perfect black eyebrow and shook his head. Folding his arms, he asked, "You know what I meant, baka."

"That's a new one," I teased. I was really getting on his nerves now. I could tell. I gave him a goofy smile. "I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell _me_ the answer instead?"

He smiled and pulled my arm up, bringing me with it. He placed a tender kiss on my lips, and part of me wanted more. He released my arm and smirked. I could feel my cheeks growing warm. What could I say? He just kissed me. I couldn't just go right out and tell him that he just kissed a guy! Well, what he doesn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

"I say........n-yes," I told him. "But only if I can have another." I pointed to my lips.

That was a weird thing to say. I didn't know where it came from, all I knew was that I was in heaven three seconds after.

He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were cold, and mine warm; fire and ice. I closed my eyes and let myself melt in his kiss.

**A/N- You like this chapter? Please review if you want the next one! Or else, no more Secret Gender for you! So, review away!!!!**

**~*~::**_**The song referred to was Listen To Your Heart by D.H.T. **_**::~*~**


	5. Telling Him

**A/N-You get insight into Naruto's past. It's a little dark, but I was kinda' depressed when I was writing it. (I don't know if it'll show in my writing. I hope not!) But I'm ****NOT**** making this fic into some dramatic thing. I'm gonna' keep the **_**tiny**_** bit of angsty drama stuff to a minimum and attempt to keep this fic cute. It gets happier after the one part! Enjoy! ^_^**

Sasuke had walked away before I could say anything. Apparently he had his own classes to attend with Jariya. I so desperately wanted to tell him my secret, but at the same time I was terrified that he would be repulsed. I decided that if he really liked me, then he wouldn't care, right?

I sighed and headed to my room. School wasn't over but I was done. I laid down on my bed with my mind racing. Sasuke liked, if not loved me. Sakura, Ino, and every other girl in the school would hate me, besides Hinata. They wouldn't be the first to hate me...

I shook my head to clear that thought. I did not need to think of _him_ right now. I needed to be more focused on how Sasuke would react, not about that man. I sighed once more and closed my eyes. My mind slowly drifted off into blackness.

***

"_Naruto!" A deep voiced called._

"_Yes, father?" My fourteen-year-old self asked, my voice shaking._

"_Get over here. I need you're help," He demanded._

_I just nodded and walked over to the kitchen. My father, whom I bare a slight resemblance to, was holding a knife and smiling. He looked at me and grinned, setting in the sink._

"_So, which state do you prefer? Florida? Or Montana?" He asked washing off his blood soaked hands._

"_Um...Montana?" I replied. Florida was too hot for my taste._

"_Okay. Pack your bags, and quickly. We've got to get a move on before the cops show," he ordered._

_I nodded again and run up the stairs. I threw my most precious things into my duffel-bag. They were the things I always brought with me when we "moved". After shoving them in the bag, I raced downstairs. My father was standing in the doorway, with two giant suitcases and a backpack. _

"_Hurry up," he called as he shoved them into our old beat up minivan. _

_I started to run but tripped over my untied shoelace. I could hear the wailing of sirens as they turned into our neighborhood._

"_Get up! You stupid little brat!" He yelled, yanking me up as hard as he could. That made me drop my bag, but he didn't seem to care._

"_Dad! Wait! I need my..." he shut me up with a slap to the face._

"_Listen to me, Naruto. I don't care what you need. I need to get out of here. So let's go." He pushed me into the car and sped off, leaving my most precious items in the whole world in the driveway, forgotten._

_As he sped down the highway at almost one hundred miles per hour, the cops were no where in sight. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks as I sat in the back of the old minivan, knowing we were off to yet another strange place, and believing that this endless game of cat and mouse would never end._

***

I woke to someone gently shaking me.

"Wake up, Naruto-chan," the soft voice chided.

I yawned and stretched, then sat up. I fell asleep? For how long? What a nightmare...

"Good evening, sleepy head," Sakura greeted, tilting her head just enough that her pink hair bounced.

"Ugh," I replied. "What time is it?" I asked, glancing at the clock. My eyes couldn't focus on the neon numbers.

"Six-fourteen," she stated. "You missed dinner."

"And lunch," Hinata added.

"Eh. Not hungry anyways," and it was true. Memories like that make me lose my appetite.

"Are you okay, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. You look a little sick," Sakura added.

"Um...really? I'm fine," I chuckled a bit and stood up.

I looked at the clock, and this time my eyes could focus of the numbers. Six-seventeen. I looked to the door, letting myself get lost in thought. Sasuke would most likely push me away, but I would tell him. He needed to know the truth, no matter what the consequence. I sighed.

"I need to find someone," I said. "I'll be back later."

I left my roommates standing there with confused expressions. I studied me feet as I walked though the many fancy hallways. Stopping in front of Sasuke's room, I took a deep breath. How to say it? Sasuke, you might not like this but, I'm...no...that wouldn't do. Sasuke, I like you a lot but I don't think....no! Why couldn't I get it. I sucked in another big gulp of air and forced my self to knock on the door.

He answered with a fan girl-melting smile. "Dobe."

"Teme," I replied lightly. "Um, can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, opening the door farther and motioned to enter.

I walked in and gazed around his large room. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was a celebrity suite in a five star hotel. Everything was clean, the bed was humungous, the window took up half the wall, with a perfect view of the lake located a block from the school. I gasped at its marvelous beauty.

"Wow. What a room," I say, not really to anyone.

"Really? Eh, it's nice I guess," he says nonchalantly.

"You guess!? It's beautiful," I say.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sasuke replies in a seductive tone. My heart pounded. He called _me_ beautiful? I almost wanted to laugh but I find myself blushing instead.

He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I pushed him away gently and sighed.

"Um...Sasuke-teme," I started, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him. I sat down.

"Well, I...uh...wanted...to uh...um...well...you see...um..." I couldn't manage to get it out. I sighed again and looked him the eyes. They were surprisingly filled with compassion. He smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"Hush dobe. I know what your trying to say. I've known the whole time you were a boy. My grandpa told me before you came," he explained.

I just stared at him blankly. He knew? Jariya told him? I was so confused.

"You...you're not like, mad or anything?" I asked.

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Mad? Uh, definitely not. Why do you think I even asked you out in the first place? Because you're supposed to be a girl? No. Because you're different, and I'm tired of those annoying females."

I nodded. I couldn't reply to that. Did he like, just come out of the closet or something? Well, I was so very happy that he didn't mind. It made my whole day ten times better.

"So, you still want me to be your _girlfriend_?" I asked, chuckling.

"Nope."

I stared at him, my feelings hurt. What? Why?

He laughed. "Not my girlfriend, dobe. Boyfriend, and I don't care what anyone thinks."

I smiled and laughed too. "But I'll have to pretend to be your 'girlfriend'." I used air quotes around the word girlfriend, and laughed once more.

He stoked his perfect ivory chin and nodded. "Yup."

I was suddenly very tired, despite the fact that I had just slept half the day. I yawned. My day was strangely very eventful.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked, his breath feeling warm on my neck. Somehow I had ended up sitting on his lap. When did that happen? I nodded anyways.

"Then sleep, my little dobe," he said sweetly, laying down on his enormous bed. I curled up beside him and started to doze. I felt him stoking my cheek with his pale fingers and I smiled.

I drifted off into an extremely calm and dreamless sleep.

**A/N-Did you enjoy chapter 5???? I think this one turned out well, despite my mood. Review for chapter 6!!! **


	6. Gossip, Gossip

**A/N-School's finally out!!! I'll have all summer to work on this!!! Yay!! Thanks SO much for all the reviews on the last chapter!! It's greatly appreciated!!!!! XD**

I woke to cool breath on my neck. I turned my head to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully beside me. His pale face was beautiful and childish in his slumber, and his lips were slightly curved upward in a satisfied smile.

I smiled and shook him gently. "Hey, teme. Wake up sleepy head."

He yawned and attempted to rub the sleep from his deep black eyes. "Hn?"

I glanced at the clock on his nightstand and smiled. 6:30 AM. I had enough time to make breakfast for us. I decided it would be a whole lot nicer if I cooked than eating in the dining hall.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Sasuke, who was slowly sitting up. His hair was a disaster, sticking up in ways I had never thought possible. I had to laugh. "By the way, I like your new hair-do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, dobe. Uh...gimmie' pancakes," he said, obviously still half asleep.

I smirked and leaned into his face. "What do you say?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gimmie' pancakes, please."

"Thank you," I said, feeling accomplished. I started to turn but he grabbed my arm. "Yes?"

"Nothin'," he replied pulling me into a kiss. "Just good morning."

I blushed slightly and went back over the other side of the separator thing. The kitchen wasn't a separate room like most; a kind of half wall was placed in the middle of the living room and kitchen, and it rose a little above my waist.

"Can you cook?" He eyed me quizzically as I poured some pancake mix on the skillet.

"Yeah," I replied. I wasn't a great cook, but I could make decent pancakes. At least, that's what I thought.

I flipped the pancakes and watched the side up bubble. Sasuke came over and leaned on the counter, eyeing the food strangely. He seemed kind of confused.

"What's that look for?" I asked as I placed three pancakes on a plate.

"Eh. Nothing, dobe. Just amused," he replied with a smirk.

"What's so amusing?" I asked while spraying more non-stick stuff on the skillet.

"You."

I looked at him and gave him a goofy grin. "Glad to be of entertainment to you."

He chuckled and grabbed a plate, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth.

"Pig," I scolded laughing.

"Eh. Not to be mean, but the cafeteria's food is better," he said biting into the second pancake.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you could eat there if you want. I'm not stopping you."

"And risk getting bombarded by those crazy chicks while I eat?" He laughed.

"Yeah. That's gotta' suck for you," I sympathized.

He placed the plate in the sink, then looked at me. "It's a good thing it's Saturday. You'd be late to your first class. "

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 7:15! I had taken forty-five minutes to make breakfast!? Well, I did burn a few pancakes, and I was talking...

"Wow. It is a good thing," I said. I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the pink school uniform. I hadn't even realized it until Sasuke mentioned school. "Um, well. I should probably go change."

He looked me over and smiled. "I think the skirt suits you well."

"Shut up, teme!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe you should try wearing a girl's school uniform."

He stroked his chin as if he was considering this, and then he shook his head, making his spiky hair sway. "Ha ha. Yeah right. Could you picture me in a skirt?"

I looked him over and shook my head in defeat. His body was too guyish and muscly, unlike mine. I was small and thin, perfect for the uniform. Curse me!

"Well, I'm gonna' change," I said.

"K. I have some stuff to do today so I'll find you when I'm done," he said. "You can probably find your way back your dorm. I don't feel like getting up again." He was lounging in a chair and staring at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes. "Lazy teme," I said, opening the door and stepping into the large hallway.

I wandered through the halls until I found a familiar section. It was pale pink with a red carpet, the sophomore wing. I walked until I saw the door marked Sunny Blossom Dorm. I opened the door and was suddenly attack with questions, all from my pink haired friend.

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell us where you were going? How come you never came back last night? Do you know how worried I was? Do you want-" I cut her off by raising my hand.

"I was with teme. Hinata knew. So that's all you need to need to know," I said.

I didn't realize that I said I with Sasuke until Sakura screeched. "_You_ were with Sasuke! All night?"

"Yeah...um...is that a crime?" I asked, glancing over to Hinata who gave me a "you probably shouldn't have said that" look.

Sakura sighed, and tried to keep her breathing steady. "Sorry. Just a wee bit jealous," she admitted. Her outburst didn't sound like "a wee bit jealous". It sounded more like she would rip my head off, but she didn't. I had to give her credit.

"Yeah. It's okay. We really didn't do much. Teme is good friend," I said, not telling her the whole truth. I really liked him, and apparently, he really like me too.

"Oh, cool," Sakura said. "I'm going to go to the pool. You guys want to come?" She asked.

I looked at Hinata; she shook her head. "I have to study."

Sakura nodded and looked at me. "Nah. I can't swim." That was a lie.

"Suit yourself," she walked out the door, grabbing a pink-polka-dotted bag and yelling to Ino. "HEY! INO! WANNA' GO SWIMMING!" I swear, the entire continent could have heard her. Sakura had some pair of lungs!

As soon as the door shut Hinata stood up. "So? What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." I looked out the window. It was raining, much like when I arrived here, looking for an education, but finding love instead. "Me and Sasuke-teme talked, then we kissed, then we talked some more, then we fell asleep. When I woke up I made pancakes, and then I came here." The I put it didn't sound too interesting but Hinata smiled.

"Wow. Uchiha-san seems really affectionate, and you can see him everyday." Her gazed shifted to the ceiling, probably thinking about her boyfriend, Kiba.

"Yeah," I said, still staring out the window. I looked at the spot where I first met Sasuke. He came across so mean, but underneath he was soft. I watched the rain fall from the grey clouds and suddenly Sasuke was standing there, looking at the sky. His black hair wasn't spiky do to the water hitting it. He kneeled down and touched the rose bush in front of him. I could see him sigh. He was looking at roses in the rain when I first saw him too. What was with that?

"Hey, Hinata?" I said, still looking at my Sasuke. She walked over to see what I was looking at.

"Yes?" Her quiet voice asked.

"Does teme always do that?" I inquired. He was a strange one, that's for sure.

"Oh, yeah. Uchiha-san loves roses and he hates excessive rain because it could drown them. I don't know why he's always out there when it's raining though. Uchiha-san is a mystery to everyone," she explained. I sighed and opened the window.

"Hey, teme! You're gonna' catch a cold out there!" I yelled. He looked up at me and I could tell he rolled his eyes.

"I do what I want!" He called back, returning to his flowers.

I closed the window and smiled. Hinata looked at me and shook her head.

"Wow, Naruto-chan. You must _really _like Uchiha-san," she observed.

I nodded. "Not just like; I think I...uh...might be in love with him." I could feel myself blushing.

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-chan, don't you think it's a bit early for that."

I stared at with a puzzled expression. Maybe it was, I mean, we just met two days ago. I sighed. "Probably."

Suddenly the door swung open and Ino burst through. Her face was unreadable. "NARUTO!" She yelled. "Is it true that you slept in Sasuke-kun's room last night?" I peered around her to see that at least ten girls were huddled in the doorway. Sakura must've told them.

"Wow. Gossip sure gets around quickly here, right Hinata?" I laughed and looked over to Hinata who was twiddling her thumbs and staring at the ground. She nodded sheepishly.

"So it's true?" One of the girls, a brunette with two buns in her hair, asked.

I nodded. "But nothing happened. Seriously, why get so worked up about it. We're just friends."

The brunette replied, "But you slept in his bed right? What was it like?"

Ino glared at her. "Tenten, stop. _I _get to ask the questions."

Tenten gave a "humph" and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So?" Ino asked. "How was sleeping with Sasuke-kun?"

My cheeks grew to a maximum hotness and I new my face was beat red. "W-what! I didn't _sleep _with him! I just fell asleep on his bed!" I stammered trying to say that a lot. Why did they have to ask such bad questions.

"You must have! By the way your face loo-" Hinata's soft voice cut Ino off.

"Please stop, Ino-san. You're making Naruto-chan uncomfortable. She's still new you know," Hinata said. She was a life saver!

"Whatever. She'll tell us eventually," Ino said, ushering the other girls away and slamming the door shut behind her.

Immediately, I hugged Hinata. "Oh, thank you! I was gonna' die if you hadn't stepped in!"

"No problem. They shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that just because of something small like being in Uchiha-san's room," she replied with a shy smile.

"You're the best," I said, hugging her tighter. I let go and sighed. "Hinata?"

She looked up at me and suddenly I realized how much taller I was than her, about a head. "Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"Um...you can stop calling me 'chan'. It's a little awkward," I said, rubbing my arm. That was a nervous habit of mine.

"Ok, uh, why?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, seeing as your like the only one here I can trust," I started. I really wanted to tell her my secret.

"Ok," she said, her face impassive.

"Well, I'm not a," I started, than decided against it, "Never mind."

"Oh, okay," Hinata looked sort of confused, but I knew she wasn't going to pursue the subject. She wasn't that type of person. If she was curios, it would never show.

I was going to tell her that I was a boy, but I decided it was too early. Maybe next week, or next month, but I would tell her. I really didn't like lying to her. But, for now, the only people who could know were Jariya, and my Sasuke-teme.

**A/N- Uh...this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but that's okay! (...It's hard to type with a kitten laying on your arm...lol.) ^_^ People keep pointing out that the chapters are short. Sorry about that but on Microsoft Word Processor they all come out to 4 or 5 pages so I don't notice how short they are. Well, that just means there will be more chapters!!**

**If you like Secret Gender please be sure to review! Or no chapter 7!!!**

**~*~::**_**Have a nice day!**_**::~*~**


	7. 10 Seconds of Heaven

**A/N- What's this?! An update!? OMG! Yeah sorry for this EXTREMELY late update but here it finally is: Chapter 7. Summer is coming soon so I hope to be getting you guys a steady stream of updates. Anyways thanks for your patience and I hope to get you another update soon! :D**

The commotion in the hall died down as the girls got bored and left. I sat down at the computer and rested my chin on my hands. Why was this so hard? I knew nobody knew my secret, but I couldn't help but think about the "what ifs". What if one of them found out? What if they told? What if I got kicked out?

I shook my head. Those were silly questions, and I needn't bother myself with them. I was there to get a good education, a fresh start. This school was the only place where I could actually make friends, a sanctuary where no one knew the disgrace of the Uzumaki name. That thought eased my trouble and I turned on the computer.

I didn't exactly know what I was doing, but I found myself going straight to Google. Once there, I couldn't help but type in Sasuke Uchiha. I got over four-thousand hits, so I decided to go with number one. I moved the pointer over the blue link and clicked, turning it a nice purple as the very slow computer processed my request. After about two long minutes a page popped up. It was a magazine article, and sure enough, right on the screen, was a picture of the ivory-skinned, ebony-haired boy I had grown fond of.

My eyes roamed the page and stopped at the big bold heading:

MASTER FLOURIST, SASUKE UCHIHA, TAKES HOME GOLD FOR HIS INCREDIBLE ROSES.

That really sparked my interest, so I read the article out loud.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 17, is the youngest person ever to win the National Florist Competition. No one could ever hold a candle to this young man's superiority with a watering pail. 'It wasn't extremely hard. I just paid attention to the amount of rain and sun my flowers received. Plus, this year had the perfect balance of rain and shine,' Sasuke told Flower Mag Weekly. His roses were the most perfect shade of red, deep like crimson, but not too dark. The young Uchiha is a remarkable find in the plant industry and everyone certainly hopes to see more works of environmental art from him," I read. Wow. I had no idea Sasuke was kind of famous. That would explain why he was always out with those roses. He needed to make sure they could grow properly.

I signed off the internet and turned the computer off. I wasn't exactly sure why I actually searched that in the first place, but I was sort of glad I did. Now I knew one of Sasuke's secrets. Well, it couldn't really count as a secret if it was on the internet, but it was something he didn't tell me. I didn't blame him. I mean, we'd only known each other for a few days after all, and telling your girlfriend (technically boyfriend), if that's what you could call me, (if we're even that yet) that you're a professional florist could unnerve some people. I actually found it quite interesting.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, it was a beautiful stone texture, odd for a ceiling though. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was six am. That would give me enough time to shower and get that homework I didn't feel like doing yesterday done.

I sat up and dug through my bag for my bathroom stuff; toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, towel, etc. I grabbed it and headed into the pale little bathroom next the computer.

I stripped off my school uniform and stepped into a steaming hot shower, it felt so good. The fog invaded the bathroom and kept warm as I showered. I cleared the little mirror in the shower and looked at my face; girly and tan. The cover-up, yes cover-up, I had on my cheeks washed away, exposing six whisker-like scars. I carefully touched my fingers to them, examining the cuts, that were just a few among my many scars.

I remembered the day it happened.

_That day it was just a normal day. The sun was out, my mother was smiling at me from the porch, daintily sipping iced-tea. I was chasing the neighbor's puppy, Akamaru, around the front yard. My mother agreed to watch him while the neighbors were out of town, and I was enjoying every minute of it. Akamaru was on my lap, licking my six-year-old face, when my dad pulled in from work. He greeted me with a hug and a lollipop, and my mother with a tender kiss on the cheek. She smiled and took his suitcase, and followed him into the house. I picked up the little puppy and trudged inside, not wanting to be alone, and heard them arguing in the kitchen. _

"_Why is there blood on your shirt dear?" My mother started. "Were you attacked my that horrible murderer on the loose? You call the police!" Her voice was worried as her gaze shifted to me._

"_No, no. I wasn't attacked, Kushina." His normally cheerful smile turning grim. "But I know who the killer is."_

_My loving mother looked alarmed. "Call the police, Minato! It isn't safe for our little Naru-chan!" Her voice shook._

_My dad shook his head. "I would never harm our little boy, Kushina. You know that. No matter how angry I get." He suddenly grasped my mom's wrists and she yelped in pain. _

_He voice came out little more than a whisper, "Minato, you-" Her sentence would never be finished. I stood there paralyzed with fear and confusion as crimson liquid spilled from her throat. _

_My dad looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, please forget what you just saw. And never tell a soul, or you'll be next." He flung two forks at me and they grazed my face, leaving bleeding whiskers on both cheeks._

_He suddenly grabbed me into a tight embrace, and told me to back my bags. I was still confused, but I complied. And so started my endless life of playing cat and mouse._

I gulped as I realized I was holding my breath, and then jumped at the sudden cold rush of water. I hadn't really noticed how long I had been standing there. I decided to get out before I was reduced to a prune.

_***_

I followed Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to the cafeteria. The blonde and the pink were arguing about something about clothes, and Hinata was busy scrolling through music on her iPod Touch to really pay much attention. I kept my eyes low, avoiding eye contact with the other girls.

"Hey, Naruto-chan," Hinata said, bringing me back to Earth. "You seem a bit...off." Her naturally concerned eyes meeting mine.

I shrugged. "Eh, just thinking." She nodded and went back to her music.

I glanced around the room the room for any signs of Sasuke, he was probably out with his roses or something...oof! I slammed right into someone, who was obviously bigger than me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A smooth male voice yelled as he turned around.

"Teme!" My eyes lit up and I fought throwing my arms around him. His beautiful charcoal eyes stared at me.

"Hey, you look awful, dobe." He said, ruffling my hair.

I glared up and my Sasuke and snorted. "Thanks. Everyone just _loves _hearing that!" I replied sarcastically. "Oh by the way teme, you never mentioned that you were a florist." I reached up and poked his shoulder.

He looked away and sort of blushed. It was fun to see him flustered! "Well..yeah...I am."

He regained his composure and smirked. "I bet you can't even spell flower, dobe!"

I frowned. "Yes I can, teme! F-L-O-W-U-R. Flower." I suddenly put my finger up as Sasuke chuckled, a low, lovely sound. "I meant _E_-R. F-L-O-W-_E_-R." I hit my forehead, Why was I such an idiot?

He placed a pale hand on my shoulder and pulled me close, much to the fan-girl's around me surprise, and whispered in my ear, his voice caressing my ear, "It doesn't matter if you're a stupid dobe. You're _my_ stupid dobe."

How did I suddenly become his property? I would never know that one.

I looked at him and failed miserably trying to raise a golden eyebrow, which brought another chuckle from Sasuke. I flicked his forehead and smiled, titling my head to the side.

"Then prove it, Sasuke-teme." I teases, attempting to escape his grasp.

To my surprise, he grabbed my chin, and pressed his lips to mine. Right smack dab in the middle of the dang cafeteria, with everyone watching, he kissed me. I resisted the urge to melt into his warm, tender kiss, but failed. I received his approach with a gasp, and he took the opportunity to seize control, and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and turned away, as if to say that he done, and nonchalantly left the room.

I stood there, fingers to my lips, heart thumping wildly in my chest, and tried to capture those last ten seconds of heaven in my mind forever.

And then, the bell rang.

**A/N- It's a little short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon! **


	8. Surprise!

**A/N-I UPDATED FINALLY! Sorry for this wait. ._.;;**

* * *

All around me there were mixtures of "holy crap"s and "oh my god"s. I stood there, stupidly gaping like a fish as I watched Sasuke's thin, yet muscular, form disappear around the corner. I could feel the burning jealous sensation all around me. But I didn't care. I knew I had something on them that they could NEVER have. The fact that their perfect Uchiha was gay, and therefore not into girls, and the fact that I happened to be the only male student there.

I paused when that thought crossed through my mind. I _was _the only other guy. Was that why Sasuke liked me? Since he couldn't have anyone else...? I sighed and wiped that thought from my head. It was possible, very possible. But, Sasuke didn't seem the type of person who does things just because of a thing like that. Then again...I'd only known him for a few days, so how much could I really matter to him already?

I sighed and looked at Hinata, who was smiling cutely, and genuinely happy for me, at me from behind two fuming fan girls, a blonde and a pink. Inwardly I rolled my eyes at their obvious hopelessness but outside I blushed and stuttered like an idiot.

"Uh..I..uh...yeah. Hi." Wow. Smooth Naruto. Real smooth.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT IN FRONT OF US? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ino screeched and slapped me as hard as she could, and my eyes widened as she made contact with my face. Sakura just gaped at her in disbelief, never expecting her friend to do something like that. Hinata looked just as freaked as her pink haired room-mate.

"Ino! What the hell?" Hinata yelled, much to her own surprise as well as many others in the room. Ino just blinked, staring at her hand, obviously just now realizing what she had done.

I stood there in shock as her last words rung through my head. _Who do you think you are? _The voice of my father echoed angrily, followed by a memory of him doing the same as Ino. I quickly shook the image out of head, not wanting to think about it.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" Ino said, wide-eyed and sincere. She looked like she wanted to burst out into tears. "I..I don't know what came over me."

I wanted to scream as memories that had been under lock and key in the back of my mind started to flood through my head, as if they'd been knocked loose when Ino's hand had made contact with my now bruised cheek. I kept my emotions in check though, forcing a smile through the suffering.

"It's okay Ino," I said, genuinely accepting her apology through clenched teeth. "I know you didn't mean to." I forced another smile, obviously fooling Sakura and Ino. Hinata looked at me skeptically, knowing something was up. That was Hinata for you, she could tell when something was wrong from a mile away, but if you didn't bring it up she wouldn't press the matter, not wanting to make you feel worse. She was obviously a trustworthy friend. I knew I would tell her my secret eventually, when the time was right.

I motioned towards the door as the late bell rang for the next class.

"We're late girls," I said, turning around and grabbing Hinata's hand. "Come on!"

We walked out of the cafeteria with Ino apologizing every three seconds. Everything was in order again. Well, almost in order.

***time skip***

* * *

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I sat up slowly, dreading math class first thing in the morning. I finally forced my self to stand up and walk over to the closet, where I quickly changed into my pale pink school uniform. The skirt was a little to short for my taste but...I laughed. I was actually beginning to sound like a girl! I'd been hanging out with Sakura too much.

I sat down at Sakura's desk, checking myself over in the mirror. It had been a few months since I started at this school, and everything seemed to be going fine. My blonde hair was now shoulder length, (Hinata wouldn't let me cut it), I'd been going out with Sasuke all this time, no one knew my secret. Yep, life was good.

I sighed. But why did I feel like something was missing? I had amazing friends, pretty good grades, a perfect boyfriend, I was even one of the prettiest "girls" at that school for Christ's sake! But what? That I didn't know.

I finished brushing my hair and swiveled around in the chair, to face the bunk bed on the other side of the room. I smirked and sucked in a deep breath.

"RISE AND SHIIIIIIINE!" I sang loudly, earning some groans from the top bunk and a giggle from the bottom. Sakura threw a pink kitty stuffed animal at me from the top.

"Ugh, no thanks it's Saturday," she said rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"Good morning Naru-chan," Hinata greeted, rubbing the sleep out of her pale eyes. She always woke up fast and with no issues at all. The pinkette was another story...

"Well, it's 10AM. I let you sleep in an hour later than usual, Sakura," I replied to the sleeping girl. I sighed and chuckled. "Oh well, then I assume you are not coming with me and Hinata to the mall today?" And, with that, she was already in the bathroom getting changed.

Hinata went in after Sakura had come out in a red tank top and a jean mini-skirt, finished off with a pair of UGG boots. God, those things were ugly. Hinata came out wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, blue converse, and a white knit vest-type thing. They had totally different fashion senses it was hard to believe they were actually friends.

Sakura looked at me and frowned. "Why are you wearing your school uniform again? Don't you have other clothes?" She asked, heading over to my dresser. She was going to force me to change I knew it.

I sighed. "Don't go through my things, Sakura," I said, grabbing a bag with some clothes in it. I never really put my stuff in the dresser, since it obviously wasn't the safest place to store personal things. "I'll go change," I stated with another sigh.

I went into the bathroom and put on my "normal" clothes. A pair of black basketball shorts, an orange hoodie, socks, and Vans. Considering it was male clothes, Sakura would have a fit. I opened the door and stepped out, earning a disgusted look from my fashion conscious room-mate.

"Yeah, so I changed. Whatever. Now let's get going. We have to meet Sasuke out front since he's driving!" I said, smiling at the thought of hanging out with Sasuke all day. He'd just gotten back from a three week trip for some floral competition, so I hadn't gotten any time with him in like forever.

We made our way to the red ***Ferrari 360 Spider**, the raven haired god in the driver's seat. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as we all hopped into the expensive convertible. It had been Sasuke's prize for the Nationwide Floral Competition he'd been at. Prizes like that made me seriously wonder why _I_ never took up gardening before!

We drove in silence to the mall, besides the blasting stereo featuring Breathe Carolina,

Kill Hannah and Atreyu. Sakura didn't seem to enjoy the music selection very much, but ignored it, texting away on her new pink iPhone. Hinata was reading a book so she probably hadn't paid much attention to it either. I sighed and looked out the window as Sasuke parked the car, earning awed glances from car lovers in the parking lot.

Everything was going perfectly. But...I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed...

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, taking my hand and looking a bit concerned.

"Hmm?" I said, turning to meet his beautiful gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you keep looking around like something is," he said.

I smiled, shoving the feeling into the back of my mind for later. I was probably just being paranoid or something. "Oh, well nothing is wrong," I laughed a bit to reassure him.

Hinata and Sakura were already at the entrance, waiting for us to catch up, patiently of course.

"You really should talk about your feelings Naruto," he said, a serious tone in his voice, making me a bit startled.

"The only feelings I know are my feelings for you," I said. That sounded extremely cheesy, but he seemed to buy it, since he placed his lips on mine and I melted into the kiss. I was always week when he kissed me, I just couldn't help it.

"Well then," he breathed after parting, "I love you."

My heart stopped cold. He said he loved me. After all this time together that was the first time he'd actually said it, in those exact words at least. I always wondered how those three little words could be carelessly tossed around like they are, but still have such a dramatic affect on the receiver of those words. It was mind-boggling!

I blushed deeply, my whole face turning all red. It was so weird, no one besides my mother had ever told me they loved me before.

I turned away from Sasuke quickly and bolted for the door without returning the words. I felt like such a jerk, but I just couldn't...not yet...I still didn't know if I could trust someone who said they love you. They could really turn out to be a mass-murderer who killed your mother and is wanted all over the country. Oh wait...that was just my world.

I looked around the mall, heart pounding furiously in my chest. For several reasons actually. I still felt like I was being followed, that was the main issue, and for Sasuke too. I stopped, realizing I had run right past Hinata and Sakura, and was now lost in a huge mall I had never been to before. It was a horrible feeling.

I wandered into the food court, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone when I turned the corner by the restrooms. I had five unread text messages my phone announced in bold blue letters. I opened the first one, _where are you? -Sakura. _Then the next three asked the same questions from my other companions, two of which being from Sasuke. I opened the last one, expecting it to be another where are you, but I cocked my head at this one. I didn't know who had sent it, but it read, _go to the back exit of the food court by Taco Bell. _

Hmmm...very suspicious. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to just check it out. I mean, there were hundreds of people crammed into that place, so no one could do anything to me. It did seem like a bad idea but...

I walked over to the exit replying to the others' text messages, _"in food court by Taco Bell"_. I sighed and shut my phone, shoving it back into my pocket and taking a step outside of the exit. There didn't seem to be anything unusual or worth coming out here, so I turned and went to take a step back inside.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice came from behind me, as a tan hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I knew it was a bad idea to go out there! I titled my head up only to see a face that I knew all too well. "Surprise!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Yeah, sorry for my WAY late update. I fail I know, D:**

**And this chapter didn't really much SasuNaru action as I'd have liked, but I wasn't really in a romance-writing mood, so yeah. I'm having ideas pop up into my head for the next chapter, so stay tuned because it will be soon I promise!**

***Red Ferrari 360 Spider, my sexy dream car. Google it!**

**Please review for the next chapter!**


	9. A Rescue

**A/N: I am a horrible person. A cliff hanger for almost three years? Dear god that will be remedied right now. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. *cries***

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and adjusted my blurry vision to the unfamiliar sight that lay before me. Where was I? I tried to scratch my head in contemplation, but my hands wouldn't see to move. The rough scratching of rope bit into my wrists as I tried to pull them apart and I bit my lip not so much because of the pain, but from the frustration of being tied up. I was tied to an old wooden chair in what seemed like an apartment. It wasn't a very nice apartment from the smell of the musty old furniture and the beaten down rug.

I shuddered, remembering who that voice belonged to from earlier. My father's. The sudden realization made me sick to my stomach, and yet another failed attempt to undo the ropes cutting off the circulation to my hands passed by.

"It's no use struggling," the cold sadistic voice hummed over my disgruntled cries.

I squeezed my eyes tight and attempted to yank the rope apart with all my might, but only to feel a warm liquid begin to ooze from where the ropes bit mercilessly into my skin. Tears were already forming in my eyes and I couldn't fight it anymore. I was doomed.

The clicking of the buttons on my cellphone caught my attention and I meekly looked in the direction of the man I was almost a spitting image of, minus the whole feminine physique part. He was scrolling through the contacts, looking for anyone that struck his interest. He paused and grimaced, staring at the phone in his hands like it had just shocked him.

"Sasuke, hm? Who is this 'Sasuke 3' in your phone? Must be important to have a heart by his name," he hissed, looking at me in mock confusion, even if wasn't plain obvious on his face that he already knew Sasuke was my boyfriend. He pointed the phone in my direction, snapped a picture of my helplessness, and with a chuckle sent the picture, most likely to Sasuke.

"D-don't…leave him…out of this," I choked out through my tears. I didn't want Sasuke to get involved with this mess. It was my mess to work out, and mine alone.

"Shut up," he spat, giving my face a nice punch. I could feel a trickle of blood from my nose. "You will do as I say got it? I'm your father dammit. Whatever I want, I get. No questions asked." Every word was laced with pure, unadulterated hate and malice. "You want some new scars kid? I can give you some to match those pretty little whiskers you're sporting."

I just closed my eyes and let the tears pour down my face.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Where was he? He wasn't answering his phone even though called him about ten times. Sakura and Hinata were waiting at the food court for like half an hour now. Not that I don't mind Hinata's company, but Sakura can really talk your ear off.

Suddenly my phone went off, signaling a text from Naruto. I sighed.

"Finally!" Sakura breathed out a sigh of irritation. "I thought maybe she fell in the bathroom or something!"

"Sakura, that's not nice. She's never been to this mall before so she must have gotten lost," Hinata scolded in her soft voice.

My jaw dropped, as well as my phone. I couldn't believe what was on my screen. Naruto, tied up and bruised, tears down his face and a look of utter desperation. What do I do? What do I do? OmygodwhatdoIdo? I was looking left and right, trying to clear my head and see if I could find any clues to his whereabouts but that was stupid because there was no way there would be any clues in the food court.

Sensing my obvious distress, Hinata picked up my phone from the ground and gasped, covering her mouth and beginning to shake as he handed the phone over to Sakura.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, gaining the attention of the bystanders around us.

My mind was an utter blank. How could I have let this happen? Who would kidnap Naruto? When did they even have a chance? What? I didn't even know. My heart was pounding and all I could see was red I was angry. No, I was raging. I was going to kill whoever did this my Naruto. MY NARUTO.

I snatched the phone from the girls as they too were freaking out. Quickly I dialed 911 and relayed the details to the operator. They could track him by the signal on their phone. I was going to follow them if they wanted me to or not.

Bloop! Another text message. I poked the view message button and it revealed an address.

Read my mind, kidnapper.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

There were no more tears to be shed. I was dry. Bruised and bloody, cut up from head to toe. My shirt was in shreds, revealing my bare, scarred chest. I was numb from the pain. I didn't even want to scream anymore. More like, I couldn't. My throat was too hoarse from my failed attempts at calling for help.

My father had left the room, leaving me alone and nauseous. I know it's bad to feel like I was getting used to this, but I couldn't help myself. I felt like this was all I had known my entire life. I just wanted it all to end at this point.

Banging on the door caused my attention to shift. Suddenly the door came down, and a very VERY angry looking boy with pale skin and beautiful black hair burst through, eyes locked on the other room looking for a fight.

My father strolled out of the kitchen, wiping off a sharp kitchen knife with a hand towel. He smiled when he saw the intruder.

"My, my. You must be Sasuke. My son's pansy ass boyfriend. Or is my son the pansy? I don't even know anymore. Hehe," he pointed the knife in the direction of my boyfriend, who looked slightly taken aback by what he said.

"Son? You mean? But…" He looked from me to my blonde-hair-blue-eyed father and put two and two together, but spared the raging he seemed to have prepared, and dove right at the man with the knife, placing a jaw-crunching punch to his face.

"Damn you," my father spat, blood mixed with saliva hitting Sasuke in the face.

He wiped it off, obviously not caring and climbed on top of the man and gave him another punch to the face. My father caught the third punch, and delivered a nice knife to the side. I cringed; that must have hurt from what I could see through my swollen, puffy eyes.

"I hope you die you worthless excuse for a parent," Sasuke shrieked, ignoring the blade in his side and delivering yet another punch at the man below him.

Sirens could be heard outside and the sound of cops stomping through the hallway was loud enough to catch my attention. We were saved.

I sighed in relief as they burst through the already battered down door. Through my half-closed eyes I could see them apprehending my father and helping Sasuke to his feet. Then the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Um…a pretty violent chapter, but I'll get back to the fluff soon I promise.**


	10. Let's Get Out of Here!

**A/N: The last chapter was a little short and fast paced, but hopefully I can make up for it with these upcoming chapters.**

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a sickening dim glow of a ceiling lamp above me. Where was I? Slowly I sat up, groaning at the pain in my chest and the pounding of my head. I held my head in my hands, rubbing the pain away and looked around. A hospital…flashes of memories played back in my head. My dad, the bloody knife, Sasuke, the police. It all came back to me. Sasuke saved me; he took a knife to the side.

Suddenly I jumped up out of the bed, startled by the revelation. Where was Sasuke? Was he okay? If he was dead it would be all my fault. I couldn't live with myself if he was gone. What do I do? I pulled the IV out of my arm and took a peak out the door to make sure the coast was clear of doctors or nurses. I had to find him, or else I would be going crazy all day.

"Hey, young man! Where do you think you're going?" I cringed, looking back helplessly at the most familiar voice I've ever heard. Iruka was standing behind me, an expression somewhat between relief and annoyance as he scolded me. Hinata stood behind him, holding a bouquet of flowers I assumed were for me.

"But I…" I managed to choke out, looking at my legal guardian with big, blue, puppy-dog eyes. It didn't faze him though.

"No, Naruto. You are to go back to your room and lay in bed until the doctor says you can get up and leave, okay? Besides, you were scheduled to be released today anyway," he explained, scratching his cheek in a thoughtful manner. I hung my head and did as he said, slinking back into the room and sitting on the bed. I was supposed to leave today, so I guess I could find Sasuke when I checked out. I glanced over at Hinata, who was gently placing the flowers a vase next to the desk. She looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?" She asked, sitting in the chair beside the table.

I sighed. "Like I was just butchered with a knife," I joked dryly. Hinata frowned, obviously not amused by this joke. I only wanted to know where Sasuke was, and she definitely sensed that.

"Sasuke is fine," she smiled. "Actually, he's on his way over here right now. He had to fight Jaraiya-sensei in order to get out of the house."

My face lifted, and I hugged Hinata. "I'm so happy!" I exclaimed, wondering why I was hugging her, probably because Sasuke wasn't here to maul.

She giggled, and then met my eyes. "I had my suspicions…" She started, her voice trailing off like she didn't want to finish her thoughts.

"That's alright. I wasn't hiding it too well I guess. But don't tell anyone else…unless they already know I'm not a girl," I sighed, letting go of Hinata and sitting back on the hospital bed.

"Only I know, and I assume Sasuke knows too," she said with a small chuckle.

I blushed without even realizing it. "Yeah he does. I didn't tell him though, he just found out from his grandfather."

"I assumed that," she said, looking back down to her hands and fidgeting them nervously. "I have to go now; I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but my boyfriend is coming in to town and it's the only day I can see him," she muttered, looking so apologetic that I think I might cry.

"It's alright. If Sasuke is coming then it's okay. Plus Iruka is here." I looked at my guardian who was looking around the room attempting not to eavesdrop.

"Right." She looked so relieved. "See you later back at school then," she said with a small smile and then she got up and left the room with a wave.

Iruka took the seat she was sitting in and patted my shoulder gently. "I was so worried when I got the call from the hospital. I couldn't believe that man got out of jail." He practically spat the word "man".

I almost cringed at the memory, but shook it off as I remembered where he was now. "I'm sorry…" My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, but I felt I should say it.

Iruka rolled his eyes and frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I don't ever want you to apologize for your father. It's not your fault. It was never your fault, so don't bring the guilt on yourself again."

Again. My eyes teared up at that word as memories of years ago flashed through my mind. My mother's cold body, covered in blood, the cuts on my face, the maniacal grin on my father's face. "I know, but I…" My throat choked up as I thought about it. Iruka said nothing and just hugged me gently, careful not to hurt my injured body. I let my arms go limp as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't think of anything else but that day. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't I have been the one who died that day? I sniffed and Iruka patted my head, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"Eh-ehm." A clearing of the throat interrupted our emotional moment. I looked up through my bleary eyes and wiped away the tears. "Sasuke?" I choked out, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

He tilted his head in a slightly confused response and nodded. "Am I intruding?" he asked, unsure if he should enter the room or not.

"Come in," I said, looking at Iruka.

He smiled and stood up. "I get it, I get it," he chuckled and left the room, giving Sasuke a friendly nod before going out the door.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat own next to me, studying my face with an unreadable expression.

"What happened? I mean, who was that? He said he was your dad but I mean…are you okay? I was so worried. Are you in pain? Where does it-?" I cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Calm down Sasuke," I said softly. "I'm okay, thanks to you." I looked at him with a very serious expression. "The question is, are you alright? You got stabbed in the side."

He smiled; a beautiful sight that made my heart skip a beat. "I'm fine Naruto. The wound is all stitched up and healing. It'll be all better in a week or two," he reassured me, and then he took my hand and added, "but seriously, you need to answer me. I want to know what happened."

I looked down at my hand in his, pale on tan. I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to talk about it. This was my problem and mine alone. I could deal with it just like I had the previous time. I didn't need anyone else getting hurt on my account, especially not Sasuke. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke looked rejected hurt almost at my words. "Do you not trust me?"

I sighed, taking me hand back from him and resting them in my lap. "No, it's not that. I trust you. I just…I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke looked tried to look me in the eyes, but I avoided his searching gaze. "You know you can tell me anything Naruto," he said, almost pleadingly. I knew he wanted to help, but I just couldn't help it.

"Can't you just get that I don't want to discuss this with you?!" I snapped, catching the raven-haired boy off guard. He didn't say anything, just looked at me bewildered. I sighed, taking his hand again. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…I'm not ready to talk about my dad with anyone. I haven't even told Iruka the whole story." I looked at him, hoping he could forgive my outburst.

Sasuke exhaled audibly, squeezing my hand in response. "It's okay. I understand. We only just started dating. It's understandable that you wouldn't want to talk to me. I just hope that one day you can. I want to be able to help you."

I smiled, happy that he could understand. "Maybe one day," I agreed, leaning my head on his shoulder. He stroked my shaggy blonde hair and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he murmured into my hair. It just felt so right in this position, so comfortable, so perfect. I never knew how much being with someone could make you feel so happy, but in this moment, with my heart fluttering like a butterfly, I knew. I could sit like this for hours, and I would have if the doctor hadn't come in a ruined the whole thing.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr. Uzumaki," he said, flipping through some papers on his clipboard.

"Mmhmm," was all I said in response. Sasuke kissed the top of my head, rubbed my back and exited the room so the doctor could talk to me.

"Friend of yours?" He chuckled, putting on his stethoscope and pressing the cold metal against my chest.

I blushed in response. "Yeah, kind of," I mumbled.

He checked my bandages and my pulse, rubbed some weird ointment on my bruises, and checked some boxes on his clipboard before turning back to me. "Well, everything seems in order." He handed me a bottle of pills and a tube of ointment. "Take two of these with every meal and apply this whenever you change your bandages. Come back in two weeks and we'll check those stitches for you."

I put the pills down next to me and thanked the doctor.

"You're free to go now Naruto," he said and then left the room. I think I heard him talking to Iruka in the hall, probably about the prescription.

Sasuke came back in and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up, glancing around the room for my clothes. The hospital gown was rather breezy, and while I was used to wearing a skirt by now, I'd rather wear pants when I leave the hospital.

"I have to get changed, so I'll just be a second." I located a bag that contained my clothes on the other side of the table and changed in the bathroom. A plain orange t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, complete with a pair of converse. I looked in the mirror and my bandaged body, and in this outfit I looked more masculine than normal, but could still be easily mistaken as a girl. I sighed, ran my hand through my hair that was in desperate need of a haircut, and exited the bathroom.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Time to go check out!"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter might be a little boring but at least it's here! X3**


End file.
